


Diana Unbirths Barry (vore and lactation)

by MarthaBug0192



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types, vore - Fandom
Genre: Barry Allen Whump, Ezra Miller - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Hurt Barry Allen, Lactation, Other, Pregnancy, Unbirth, Uterus, Vaginal, Vaginal Vore, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-10-26 16:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarthaBug0192/pseuds/MarthaBug0192
Summary: When Barry is injured and scared, Wonder Woman comforts him then shrinks him into her womb to keep him safe BARRY POV ish. LACTATION DIANA AWKWARD BARRY. FETUS BARRY/MOMMY DIANA. Fantasy Barry/Diana, vore unbirth fic. Set after the tunnel harbor fight.OR: Barry is saved. Diana gets pregnant with Barry no shame.Ezra freeform because https://66.media.tumblr.com/6df29831167ec990368554adca495b1f/tumblr_os3ywhSJ6p1u8h1ydo6_500.jpgIf people like this, I can definitely add some more chapters about Diana being pregnant with Barry or regarding the aftermath. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

The flood of water was like a herd of screaming bulls. Arthur's trident would snap in any moment, if it happened to not be as powerful as expected. It could have taken them all night for them to find their way out of the harbor and Barry wasn't sure if Arthur could withstand that long.  
Wonder Woman had ordered Batman to get Barry out of there. With an arm around him, the man walked him through the puddles. Talking was the only thing to help Barry cope with the searing pain. The gash on his thigh was melting together, the nerves boiling as the spandex of his suit grew into his skin. "Also among my fears is drowning," he'd add to the list.

The three had made their way on to the Nightcrawler. Barry clasped on, his fingernails trying to dig with no avail. In his eyelids was the image where his body smacks the ground, his arms splay out as his only friends while he watches the Nightcrawler abandon him, and the demons beat their wings around and the screeches get louder and louder, until his head eventually disintegrates and the sound suddenly stops. Or until the water rushes over his face and... His eyes draped shut. The creepiness of the dark was a compromise, the price to hide from the 7-feet... Nevermind, he just wanted to be warm again. Embraced in human warmth, instead of searing from his lacerated leg and blistering feet, and being chilled from the spine out.

"Barry." Batman hung from above. His cape whooshed away to reveal his arm, outstretched at Barry's shoulder pad. From an open hatch in the top, Diana wrapped her arms around Barry's other arm.

He scrunched his neck in his mask, grunting a thank you. His boots audibly scraped the giant robot - rocket? not technically a vehicle - as he curled and flailed his way into the hatch. "-" he began, but it wasn't time for a massive, awkward apology.

Barry fell into a small space farthest from the hatch. Sighing in unison with Diana as she explored the controls near the hatch. Batman swooped in to take over a call with Alfred.

Barry blurted out, looking between the two adults for some kind of validation, "Well, that was crazy." A smile splayed along his face, although things were not fine. As Bruce listened to the old saint's voice, Diana's eyebrows furrowed towards the younger man on the other side, two feet away yet so far, definitely not alright.

"Huh." This didn't go better than expected. Maybe sort of well. Not good. Though safe.  
Safe? He silently counted the grates in the floor. The ones below him were long and wide, like the drains on any given curb that he'd occasionally - okay, always - get his shoe caught in. Sprain an ankle in. One day, maybe get his entire ankle stuck in. These holes were generously wider, more narrow than Bruce's boots although Barry's feet were smaller at the heel.

Deep breath. He would have fallen in by now if that was possible. "Whew."

He backed into a three sided corner. His entire backside fit into it as his butt touched the floor, it pressed the armor into his skinny ribs and his arms were shrugged forward just slightly by the two metal walls. But, it was alright. Barry was okay.

Diana's eyes were on him. She asked Alfred, "Where are we?"

Where were they, where was Barry, and when would Barry be alright? That's surely what Diana wanted. She was watching him. Focused on him enough to ask what Batman has already said, despite having a three - four, five? - track mind.

An hour through the tunnels and Gotham's backroads. At least another half hour from the  
Batwing to the cave beneath the lakehouse. Victor was nowhere to be found, or surely he could have helped.

But safe. Getting there slowly, but safely, with no water or screeching demons to be heard through steel components and metal grating.

He ripped his mask off. Sweat pooled everywhere, which earned a dirty look from Bruce, who understood deep down, Barry was sure, but the man was not fazed by such silly things at this age. Diana did not seem to notice the pool of sweat on her scalp and neck, even as her hair clung together. Barry nodded. Alright.

He nodded towards his lap. Focusing on his knee as he bent it upward. Tracing the gash in his armor, the cauterized streak that was beginning to go but would not stop burning soon enough, especially when being acknowledged. Really anything to keep him from drifting his head back. Resting his already unwashed hair onto the already scraped military-grade vehicle, slathering fresh grime around the wall, while the two adults stared at him.

The hatch burst open. A parademon's dead eyes glossed over in hopeful hunger, prying its head into the hole.

Its screeching vibrated on the walls. Nearly burning against Barry's fingertips.

Barry screamed louder. Splaying out in the corner, writhing into the metal. His shaking hands trying to grip the walls, his legs storming around until both of his boots got tangled up into the grates. He cried out, twisting, turning, but not being able to stop upon realizing his feet were only getting more stuck.

Diana whisked her sword into the parademon. Slashing mercilessly, until the green blood splashed along the grates, slathered her sword to the handle. The demon's shrieking grew quiet as it dropped with a massive splash that Barry could feel on the hairs of his neck.

The hairs perked more than ever when a gasp came from Diana. Despite her acting perfectly normal.

She knelt down on his right. "Barry, we will be fine now." Rubbing her belly, massaging her mound. Grabbing his right hand to find his pressure points through the shitty handcrafted gloves. "We will be fine."

"No, Diana, you..." She wouldn't take care of herself. Her frequent huffing released what her burning eyescould not. She shifted on the grates, the schlicking beneath her loin skirt too loud to deny. It wafted - grainy, a particularly sweet and musky odor. Painful, mysterious at least to him, but proud.

A gruff voice from the other side of the Nightcrawler started, "Diana, he can..." It tapered before Diana turned around to glare at Batman It was best to leave Diana to her devices, rather than to face the long list of why Barry was not fine - the things not directly his fault and his own selfish intentions were things he chose to not prevent.

"I don't know." Barry's own lungs began huffing. Just something he did for no real reason. While everyone huddled, probing, waiting, hovering for a guy who was going to eventually be alright. Diana was okay he guessed, mostly because it wasn't hise choice.

Her fingers combed clumps from his cowlick. The clamminess from his hot neck and chin.  
"Steppenwolf is for another day - Arthur handled the flood and is going to meet us at the Batcave. We are safe in here until then. Clear?"

Barry pulled the hand she'd rubbed away. He turned everything away. Though his dying, pale face could not hide under his greasy waves of hair when she swept it all off to bring in cool, fresher air. Her face followed his head as it sunk to his lap.

His breath cracked. A few seconds was not enough to take in enough oxygen to support him as he trembled, nearly convulsed. Wasted away next to someone who had the abilities to do much more as well as the responsibilities. But no matter how much he cursed it wouldn't keep tears from being shaken out of his eye. Diana caught the first tear when his stiff hand couldn't, and she patted away many more when his arms were too stiff to stop her.

"We are fine. Clear, Barry?"

He sucked saliva back into his teeth. It gave him a normal breath in order to say, "Yes, ma'am."  
Due respects. Barry finally turned his face up for Diana. The searing red in his trembling eyes flooded over his deadened cheeks and jawline. Life shocked into his jolting chin, which was slathered in saliva and new bite marks. His shoulders drooped in truce to a world that was smudged yet so highly defined that it couldn't make sense.

"Ssshh…" She wiped an entire chunk of his bangs off his face. Prior to hunching herself over, her shoulders hanging with guttural moans. The gloss in her eyes grew thicker the harder she tried to hold it in.

"Diana!"

She grounded herself onto her back. Pressing through her armor for some sort of relief while she whispered for herself to breathe.

Barry crawled close and followed her face with his . "-" Mystical woman problems- He would not ask, only watch. Or, maybe he shouldn't. He sat back up with another huff.

Another huff came from her.

God, he was making it worse.

Her loin skirt rose to show a mound in her panties. Swollen, wafting stronger and the wetness overloading her cotton and lace. She grimaced. " It's normal for me. Never this severe, still normal. Don't worry about me, Barry."

Hovered over the both of them was Bruce. Furrowed at his own loss, watching the splayed woman perch up on her elbows and arch her corseted hip line. He lowered near her face.

"Bruce... I'll... be alright."

Barry rounded the courage to ask what was going on, and would pry a couple times.

Diana's skin glistened the more she spoke to Barry. "I experience cycles of imbalanced hormones. Heightened oxytocin is..." interjected by a grunt.

Bruce continued, "Causing your cervix to dilate."

"Okay..." Barry drawled, frozen with his eyes turning between the two. "For the birth of what?"  
She grasped his hand. "To sustain for one's protection. In this case, yours."  
Barry shared a stare of uncertainty with Bruce. Before squeezing her hand and, hoping he was  
on the same page or else this would have been very awkward, saying, "Well, I appreciate the gesture." But. - But what? Would he leave it at that? Was there a but?  
It sounded nice, wholesome as it was. An offer from the inside, literally. Literally welcoming. Something he needed? Arguably not, likely not. Deserved, likely not.

Bruce handed Diana the blanket from the fire supply and disappeared to a control panel in another corner upon Diana’s request for privacy. 

Barry quivered. He had to admit - he understood the context, but was very lost. As much as he could trust Diana, and appreciated this - what was this? 

Diana’s torso was freed when she unsnapped the armor. Moans escaped her when her puffy breasts bounced out, her stiffened, slowly engorging nipples tingling in the crisp air. In lieu of her skirt was the blanket, bunched mostly on one thigh, warming up for Barry.

Barry’s back tingled in an acidic warmth. Face nearly corroded in a fluster of oxytocin. His arms instinctively brought him over, with fuzzy legs trailing along. 

Her trembling arm cradled his back as she got him close. His bottom was planted between her thighs, face aligned to hers for his cheek to press into a shoulder for warmth. 

She gazed into his eyes, humming. Things were going to be alright. His boots clacked together ecstatically when she brushed hair fro his eyelids and dabbled with his nose and cheek. Her supportive hand took over playing with his hair at the nape, so she could begin gently removing his armor. Unclipping the wires, releasing him from the shells that were tight enough to leave imprints on his spandex , which he somehow thought he needed to endure. While she gently slipped him from the compressionwear - arm by arm, slowly over his shoulders and around his head, and the same with the legs - she massaged the aching out, flowing more oxytocin through. 

His body numbed over as it shrunk before his eyes. Depleting into only three - four? - feet long. Slightly undertoned, skin soft and bones like clay. Glossed over beautifully in her admiring eyes.

He was coddled and rocked for a moment. His eyes rested in and out of a trance until the humming stopped. 

He was curled, facing outwards, between her legs. The cowlick on his head caressed her moist flared lips, as her hand did his butt.

He knew what would happen, but didn't. Could he say that? He knew Diana knew how to be trusted.

She held him lovingly as his head stretched her vagina and he was pushed into her dilated cervix. His neck and shoulders were folded together, scrunched mercilessly but only for a moment. He coiled downward and submitted to her moisture. A large pool where he could never drown, only melt in a warmth better than any bath he would kill for nowadays but could never pipe up to ask for - even from Bruce. A bath unlike any other. Soft and plush, but tight. Containing. Inclusive, welcoming. Safe.

Light glared through but very gently, as it was blocked by the flesh that was painted with gorgeous pinks and browns he's only seen in the sunset - when he was lucky enough to catch it in an area of Central City that the factories did not corrupt. The rivers of veins were strategic, mesmerizing, as they throbbed.

Whomb whomb. He drifted downward into the sound of Diana's heartbeat. So tender, resonating through the fluid that was oddly sweet on his tongue. Seeping into his eyes and ear canal.

His hands curled up on either sides of his belly button. It unraveled and protruded, and reconstructed to join a sac that pulsated against his back Barry moaned at a sudden rush of her blood, and another rush, as oxytocin made his skin tingle. Whomb whomb. Whomb whomb. Tenderly on his back and butt, through his navel into his own heart.  
Whomb whomb. Whomb whomb. Whomb whomb.

He pulled in on himself, letting her warm flesh swaddle him with every contraction and movement. Whomb whomb.

A very slight imprint roughly the shape of her hand began rubbing. The very slight bones of her knuckle tickling the ball of his foot. His legs pulled in. Toes wiggling intensely, playing with her inwardly moving belly.

Barry cocked a half smile. The way he did when Bruce assumed he was "fast" (which was an oversimplification). The way he did when Alfred guessed his favorite food upon seeing him once in person, and prepared much of the guilty pleasure without being asked. The way... But now, it wasn't nerdy, it was genuine. Playful, innocent. Amused by the simplest, sweetest thing, merely from his superior.

Oxytocin built up in his toes as he poked. It swarmed his legs, washing away the burning of the cauterized streak. Washing his thigh clean where a scar would have been. Whomb whomb. Whombwhomb whombwhomb. What was even the matter with his leg?

The heartbeat was interjected with a loud murmur. "Bhhrrhy."

His fists tucked into his face.

"Bhhrrhhyyy."

Okay, he had to admit, that was the best version of his name he's ever heard. His crush, Iris, and the last time she said his name from across CCHS's laughing cafeteria, was a solid third. His mom, whose voice he selfishly fights away at 1am, is a solid two.

Whombwhomb. Whombwhomb. Whombwhomb.

Diana's hand rubbed along his butt. Patting in intervals, sending a warm fuzz up his back. His eyes drifted shut. His lips fell over the knuckle of his index finger.

With support on his butt, she slowly moved. The womb shook, the fluid vibrating and cupping his skin while he rocked into the placenta then into her hand firmly. A moan escaped him.

His butt was patted into her hand firmly when she moved forward again. Barry rocked back and forth, floating on the velvet clasp of her heartbeat. Back and forth. Whomb whomb. Whomb whomb.

His entire knuckle slid into his mouth. Tickling the roof, contracting his tongue to suck.

Back. Forth. Back.

"Hhhynnn."

Forth. Whomb whomb. Back. Forth. Whomb whomb.

"Hhhnhnngnn."

Her breathing flowed when she smiled. "Hhhynnn." The velvet tightened on him as her diaphragm massaged his knee, smoothing the white and pink marks on his skin Easing his tired legs for once.

Whombwhomb.

He was tossed lightly as she shifted down onto her back. The fluid was silky against his face, soothing his bitten lips until he could finally feel them again.

Whomb whomb. Whomb whomb.

She heaved and sighed, pulling herself onto her side. This sudden toss was bouncier against the plush of her uterus, and he was tightly hugged by her vibrating diaphragm.

His eyes fluttered. The rocking was heavier, like bobbing against his butt, containing him while moving him through the world at a pace he could finally grasp.  
But for only a few more seconds.  
Back. Forth. Whomb whomb. Back. Forth. Whomb whomb.  
Back. Forth. Whomb whomb.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see some people have enjoyed this so far and I've finally gotten down to writing some more. This is just a short chapter and I have more plans once I get down to it. Please tell me what you think and if you have any requests and for anything private, you can gmail me at marthaplayer03 I usually respond within a day.

Bruce slowly peered around the corner. 

Surrounded by strewn clothing, a blanket on her lap with her hair draped over her swollen breasts, Diana was humming and stroking her belly. Her thumb lightly kneaded along an imprint of a foot, which curled next to her protruding belly button. Barry's foot. 

Diana met eyes with Bruce then quickly became mesmerized by her belly once again. Her smiling cheeks glowed through the pain. Bruce simply stared in awe as she rocked with her belly cradled in her arms. 

He took a few steps closer to witness for himself.  
"He's in there?"  
Upon being gestured over, he came by her side.

Diana pulled the blanket down further to completely expose her belly. She noticed Bruce's hand fumbling so she gave him permission to touch, also assuring that he would not hurt Barry. 

Bruce pressed the side of her belly. Barry's small fist momentarily surfaced as he was shifted into Diana's side. Bruce backed away.

She quietly said, "He's awake." His silent cries tingled through her rib. "He's hungry."

Bruce furrowed his eyebrows and his mouth fell open. But he had all the time in the world for 0curiosity. His partner--Diana was morbidly pregnant, and she needed to eat. He hurried to the cabinets to the left of the control panel to see what Alfred had packed, considering Bruce doesn't have much of a sweet tooth or at least claims not to. 

"Ohh," she groaned in relief, ”is that relish?"

Bruce would give her the sandwich with relish and a thermos of milk as well as accommodate her with another blanket from the emergency supply. 

Barry curled up tightly with balled fists and a little yawn. Diana's throat resonated with chewing and velvet moaning as she met her craving. The umbilical cord throbbed with all sorts of goodies and his placenta warmly massaged his back. The rush of sugar branched through his body stronger than any high he's ever had. His womb grew even warmer as her stomach rested with the weight of the milk. 

Dare Bruce ask - "what now?"

Diana tilted her head wondering but in a happy confusion. She's witnessed a Themysciran pregnancy before however it's been centuries and she could only remember the stories her mother had told her out of context, and being there to witness the retirement of one of her inspirations due to a morbid pregnancy which did raise a lot of questions for her mother to answer to the best of her ability. "I expect this to be however long he will need it for. He is going through some changes, Bruce, we will give it time and see."

She caressed her large belly. Around her enlarged rib cage where his feet were nestled, down her protruding belly button and to the tender underside of her tummy so she could pat his bottom. 

Whispering his name as she graciously bobbed him around in the tiny secure area. Hugging, rocking, humming him to sleep. 

He shifted one last time, to latch onto his thumb. It rubbed the roof of his mouth and he fluttered with tiny suckles. His soft skin clung to the folds of the placenta and sac. Barry would submit with heavy eyelids and soothe mouth and bottom.

Bruce was trying to keep his distance and let Diana handle this, however as he looked back in curiosity, he pointed out multiple wet spots in the blanket. Splotches on her chest where she had dripped milk. He offered to help her move it so that it wasn't cold and wet against her. 

Diana glanced at her swollen breasts. They were leaking, even more now that he drew attention to them unintentionally. She tried to muffle her laughter as to not disturb Barry.


End file.
